


This Is My Human Now

by DoctorMagenta



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Fanart, Gen, dadneto, possum!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMagenta/pseuds/DoctorMagenta
Summary: Erik the possum and his five babies graciously accept the humans' apology gifts.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts), [InsertSthMeaningful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Opossum Supremacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635129) by [InsertSthMeaningful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/pseuds/InsertSthMeaningful). 




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
